Heat, honey, blood and ice (kiss fic)
by BlushBlushBlush
Summary: Loki made doubles of himself, but they are too strong to get rid of. Thor has to identify the real Loki, and what better way then kissing every single one! (Just a feel good sleepy time fic, inspired by the tale 'The Queen Bee' by the Grimm Brothers)


All Father was furious, and Mother, Frigga was worried about the consequences. Thor soon arrived in the hall, looking confused because no one would explain him what was going on. His hammer dangled casually at his belt, and he was prepared for whatever was amiss.

There was a crowd gathered around in the hall of some noble men, servants and guards. They were all standing around something so that Thor could not see exactly what they were looking at. All Father turned around, towards Thor, whirling his excessive furs with his movements.

'YOUR brother, Loki, has done it this time! His hunger for playing with his sorcery has now turned against him!.' He bellowed.

Thor frowned in concern. He hoped his beloved brother had not hurt himself.

'He made copies of himself again, but so fierce, that they won't disappear! They are too strong to be just wished away, and we don't know which one is real! We'll have to decide which ones to destroy, but we don't know how! One of him around is truly enough!' Odin continued, gesturing to the crowd.

The people stepped away, and left four identical Loki's. They all looked exactly the same, but their body language was very different.

One of them looked very pleased with himself, grinning and his hands casually folded behind him. Another had his arms crossed, looking calm and uninterested at the current situation, while the next was pacing around angrily. The last was picking at some food at the table behind them, but decided not to eat anyway when Thor stepped closer. All very known characteristics of Loki.

'I am afraid there is only one way I would be able to tell, father, mother.'

Thor let his hammer drop down besides him, with it's usual dark, vibrating clunk. The Loki's seemed a little nervous about that, and they all stood still, waiting for what would happen next.

Thor stepped towards the Loki nearest of him.

He slid one hand onto the back of Loki's neck, cupped a cheek with the other and lowered his face to peck Loki on the lips. Loki's eyes fluttered in confusion, but he did not move away. Another light kiss, and the third time Thor pressed his lips down a little harder and stayed a bit longer on Loki's warm lips. Thor tilted his head and nibbled at Loki's upper lip to ask for permission. Loki's arms slid up around Thor's shoulders, continuing upwards to entwine his fingers in golden hair. Loki then also tilted his head, making each others lips brush against one another. He stared lazily up into Thor's eyes before shutting his and opening his mouth slightly. Their lips moved against each other, tentatively, before Thor pressed his tongue against Loki's hot tongue, finding the spot he knew was most pleasurable. Thor slid one hand down to Loki's waist and pulled him closer against himself. Their kiss now pressed fiercely, adding more friction, causing Loki to hum a moan in his throat. Now that Loki was so close to him, Thor could feel his body heat run trough his clothes and believed he would melt of desire, considering how hot Loki would feel inside if he ever took him. Their kiss felt very exciting, and the crowd behind them started to cheer, even some cat calling ringed trough the hall.

Then suddenly Thor broke away and moved a few steps back.

'However delightful this Loki's kiss may be, he is not the real one.' Thor spoke, and gestured to the Loki who now had slightly pink flushed cheeks, eyeing Thor with a smug face.

Thor walked over to the second Loki, repeating the process of pulling the man closer by the waist and cupping the face. He brushed his lips against the others again, but felt something sticky in the corner of Loki's lips. He pecked down another kiss, then added some more pressure and brushed his lips back to that corner of Loki's mouth again. With a little lick he tasted something sweet. He pulled this Loki even closer to force open his mouth. Loki held his arms stiffly down at his sides, while Thor grabbed at his hair and pulled at his waist.

'Oh!' Loki gasped before Thor licked his thin lips and forced his tongue inside for a rougher kiss. Thor tasted the sweetness again. This Loki must have drunk some mead, because the flavor of honey still lingered in his mouth. Thor then retreated and trailed light kisses down to Loki's chin, where a drop of mead had almost dried up. Thor suckled at it before stepping away again.

'However responsive his body is and however sweet his kiss, this is not the Loki we are looking for.'

Grunting and whispering voices filled the hall while Thor stepped over to the next Loki.

He moved closer and took one of Loki's hands in his. His other hand rubbed the side of Loki's neck while he looked him genuinely friendly and loving in the eyes. But this Loki would have none of that. He hissed and smashed Thor's nose by head butting him. He then whirled big steps away, looking furious at Thor for daring to touch him like that. Thor wiped at the trickle of blood under his nose and frowned.

'I am afraid I'll have to try another.' Thor spoke and went for the last Loki, who stood waiting patiently, his arms crossed.

Thor moved some stray black curls from Loki's face, calm green eyes meeting his. Thor cupped Loki's face with both hands and gave a short closed kiss. Cool lips brushed against his. One of Thor's hands moved down the lithe body, to the small of Loki's back. Even in the heat of the late afternoon summer sun, a vibrant cool aura surrounded them. Thor's other hand was still placed on Loki's cheek, and Loki leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Thor dipped down for another kiss, longer this time. Loki responded and opened his mouth and let Thor lead their kiss. Thor could not get enough of the cool flesh, so he tilted and moved for friction and soon felt refreshed by the cold. Loki hummed in pleasure and slid his hands up Thor's chest. Thor felt Loki's lashes flutter against his cheeks and smiled against a corner of Loki's mouth. It was over far too soon, but Thor had to stop to keep whatever was left of decency on display.

'Loki may be a great sorcerer, but some things he cannot hide' Thor looked up smiling at the crowd.

The other three Loki's vanished in green flares of energy, because they knew All Father would destroy them otherwise.

* * *

><p>And of course the "real" Loki is the cold skinned one, maybe I should have let Thor get frost bite<p> 


End file.
